Gumi en Locuralandia
by angelmex
Summary: Gumi huye de su hermano para luego quedar dormida bajo un arbol y encontrarse con un conejo que la llevara a un país y un mundo lleno de locura.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, así como también la historia original le pertenece a Lewis Carrol **

**Gumi en Locuralandia**

¿Qué era?

¿Qué es ese hermoso conejo?

En una silenciosa ciudad van dos hermanos con maletas en manos, listos para partir, aunque uno está en desacuerdo, pero así lo dice el destino. Eran dos hermanos, el mayor de nombre Gumiya y la menor de nombre Gumi. Su destino, un pequeño pueblo afueras de la ciudad.

Gumiya, el hermano mayor, no planeaba quedarse en ese pueblo de nombre indefinido, solo iba a dejarla, porque él tenía que partir a Alemania a trabajar en una fábrica de armas de pólvora por escases de trabajo en Inglaterra. Pero ella, Gumi, se negaba rotundamente quedarse en una casa de hospicio en ese misterioso pueblo, aun así, ella accedió.

Caminaban lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, con su temple sereno. Queriendo alargar el camino de su despedida. Su hermano mayor, logro ver un carruaje e hizo señas para llamar su atención requiriendo de sus servicios y haciendo que se distrajera, cuando Gumi vio la oportunidad salió corriendo, escapando de su hermano.

Su hermano solo por instinto volteo a verla, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ya no la vio a su lado, vio a lo largo de la calle y vio su cabellera verde e ignorando y dejando hablando al propietario del carruaje, corrió tras de ella, pero vanos serían sus intentos ya que se perdió entre la multitud, maldijo tomando sus cabellos, molesto y preocupado.

…

Gumi corría despavoridamente; una: porque no quería irse; dos: si la encontraba la regañaría mucho y tres: no sabía a donde ir. Sin más, corría como alma que se lo lleva el diablo. Atravesaba inmensas calles, mercados y hasta el palacio de Buckingham sin parar, pero hasta que ya no pudo seguir se detuvo ya en las afueras de la ciudad, en donde la gente se dedica al cultivo y el terreno es despejado. Vio al gran roble que había en medio del pastizal y se sentó a descansar, apenas era medio día y parecía que las nubes empezaban a despejarse del cielo inglés. Cerró los ojos, olvidándose de todo, porque su hermano siempre la encuentra después de todo, y durmió…

Unos ruidos del árbol y unas pisadas en el pastizal seco se oyeron haciendo que la menor se despertara perezosamente. Abrió los ojos y busco a su hermano, pensando que era él quien había hecho esos ruidos, pero no fue así.

Sorprendida por no encontrar a su hermano, busco nuevamente que era el propietario del ruido y no hallo nada, esto la hizo calmarse, pensando que era solo el viento pero, otra vez el ruido apareció. La maleza se movía y la niña empezaba a preocuparse, pero con curiosidad se acercó con zozobra y vio a un lindo y extraño conejo blanco ya que este tenía cuerpo de humano en miniatura y un elegante traje gris.

La niña se quedó sin habla.

El conejo blanco, la vio con esos ojos rojos y salto. La niña saliendo de su trance persiguió al conejo blanco, llamándole, pero este no hacía caso. Corrió tras él sin éxito alguno, pero, vio como el conejo entraba en su madriguera que había en el suelo. La niña se acercó decidida en atrapar al curioso conejo. Se puso en cuclillas y metió su mano buscando su esponjoso pelaje, pero nada, solo sintió como el conejo le mordía su dedo meñique. Rápidamente saco la mano, y molesta se levantó y de un pisotón golpeo la madriguera, y así constantemente hasta que se escuchó un crujido adentro del suelo, se detuvo esperando que se calmara el ruido pero fue todo lo contrario, el ruido se acercaba más y más a ella hasta que la tierra se rompió haciendo que se cayera dentro de la madriguera.

Grito, fue lo único que pudo hacer.

Caía sin remedio, lanzada por la fuerza de la gravedad, gritaba llena de miedo, pensando que era su fin. Pero, pasaron unos segundo y hasta minutos y nada, no veía el fondo, solo veía cosas de un hogar y mucha tierra. Gumi ya sin miedo, tomo una posición de sentada para esperar su fin, ya sin miedo sino frustrada.

- ¡vaya! ¿A cuanta fuerza he de estar cayendo, y cuantos pies he ya recorrido? creo que más de 3, 000., pies – pensaba, creyéndose muy inteligente y diciendo cosas inteligentes.

Pasaron unos minutos y ¡al fin! Se pudo observar el fondo, fue entonces que Gumi recupero el miedo y grito nuevamente, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor…

Al momento del impacto ¿u fue ella o el mundo dio vuelta? Porque ya al momento del impacto solo logro tocar el fondo con la punta de su nariz y sus pies ya hacían pegados al suelo, parada normalmente con la nariz en la pared.

Miro con extrañeza, ¿exactamente que paso?

Se tiró al suelo confusa, sin saber en qué pensar. Miro hacia arriba y vio solo el techo de una vivienda normal…

¡Espera! ¿Normal? ¡Pero si era la madriguera de un conejo! Miro confusa la puerta y curiosa se acercó pero al momento de tocar el picaporte la puerta se hizo pequeña. ¿O ella se había vuelto grande?

Miro con extrañeza a la puerta y con solo dos de sus gigantes dedos abrió la puerta, y con un solo ojo vio tras la puerta, logro ver la figura del conejo blanco correr apresuradamente. Esto creo más curiosidad. Trato de salir por la puerta pero era imposible.

Se puso triste ¿Cómo saldría de esta casa? Y empezó a llorar, atrapa en una madriguera de un conejo blanco con rasgos humanos, lejos de su hermano y de su querida Inglaterra.

- Hey… ¿P-por qué lloras? – se escuchó una amable voz dentro de la casa.

- ¿Quién eres y en dónde estás? – dijo aun con lloridos aun triste.

- soy la casa… - contesto sumiso la que decía ser la casa

- ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas salir? – dijo molesta con miles de lágrimas, parando de lloriquear.

- Es que… he estado muy s-sola… ¡mi dueño siempre está trabajando! – empezó a llorar la casa con una amargura que calmo las lágrimas de la niña. – yo siempre me quedo sola… sniff, sniff. – dijo tranquilizándose

- Pues tu dueño me mordió! – chillo cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Cómo? ¿Mi dueño te ha mordido? – dijo preocupada la triste casa.

- sí, necesito seguirlo.

- ¿y que harás cuando lo tengas? – dijo insegura

- Pues no lo sé, pero, hare algo, algún provecho me dará. – dijo molesta

- pues con ma-mayor razón no te dejo salir – dijo tratando se parecer segura

- ¿así? Entonces gritare tan fuerte que no me querrás mas aquí! – amenazo

- N-no me asustas!..

Gumi sin más, grito, pero tan fuerte que los vasos y demás lozas se rompieron.

- ¡Calla! ¡Calla! – pedía la casa

- ¡vez! Además, si me dejas ir te prometo visitarte y obligare al conejo que se quede contigo más tiempo. ¿Eh, que te parece? – negociaba la peliverde

- ahmm… pues, es-está bien… creo. – dicho esto la puerta se volvió al tamaño natural y se abrió, logrando que Gumi pudiera salir. Agradecida beso la una de las muchas paredes y siguió buscando al conejo blanco.

- A-adiós… - se despidió la casa, de nombre Haku.

Gumi corrió en busca del conejo, hasta que logro alcanzarlo.

- Señor conejo! Señor conejo! – decía Gumi cansada de tanto correr, pero el conejo seguía corriendo (saltando) sin detenerse. – señor conejo! – de repente, el conejo paro en seco. Y volvió la mirada hacia la niña, disgustado.

- ¿Qué quieres niña? – dijo molesto, moviendo impulsivamente el pie, parecía un tic nervioso.

- E-este… usted es un…. – Gumi fue interrumpida por el molesto conejo.

- Niña dilo rápido, que no tengo tiempo. No ves que el tiempo es oro y si uno lo desperdicia, desperdicia su vida. El tiempo se acaba y si uno no lo aprovecha no es nada bueno. Así que me voy, me voy, me voy, que el tiempo corre con su tic-tac y si no lo alcanzo el me atrapara y me desguanzara, que para la reina trabajo. Así niña, el trabajo para el trabajador y la vida para el corredor. Así que me voy, me voy, me voy que el trabajo espera sin espera. – dicho esto el conejo salió en chinga (xD tenía que ponerlo)

- ¡Espere señor conejo! – llamo a pulmón y nuevamente el conejo se detuvo y la vio con fastidio (sin mencionar que ahora los dos compartían el mismo tamaño).

- ¿Tengo cara de anciano, mocosa? – Refunfuño – y mi nombre es Conejo Dell

- no, claro que no. es un gusto… - dijo intimidada y nuevamente, el conejo corrió y Gumi, otra vez lo seguía. Pero el conejo era tan rápido que le fue imposible seguirle el paso y se detuvo en un matorral de flores.

Pero no duro mucho su descanso, cuando escucho la voz del conejo hablar. Y se acercó hacia él otra vez.

Pero cuando se acercó vio al Conejo Dell discutir con un tipo de sombrero y otros animales. Se acercó más y escucho la plática.

- Pero vamos! Esa reina está más loca que nosotros tres juntos – y se empezaron a reír maniáticamente las personas aún no conocidas por la joven.

- pero si ustedes son increíbles, no trabajan y aun así, llaman loca a la reina, tsk! – decía desguanzado el conejo que no paraba de ver su gigante reloj. – haya ustedes. - Y se marchó, Gumi al verlo ir trato de seguirle pero no pudo continuar cuando alguien le puso el pie para que callera.

- ouch! – se quejo

- ¿pero adónde vas, linda niña? – Pregunto el único humano ahí (si eso era posible) - ¿quieres que ese conejo blanco te de trabajo? JAJAJAJA! – Empezó a reírse como si hubiera sido un gran chiste.

La niña se reincorporo y alzo la mirada desafiante, pero eso duraría poco, cuando se dio cuenta de tres cosas:

1.- Que hacia una meza de té ahí, en el camino.

2.- ¿Por qué todo parece gigante?

3.- Era hombre o mujer el quien le había hablado?

La niña trago difícilmente, estaba asustada.

Kol kol kol

Hace años que quiero una historia así con Gumi como Alicia! Estoy hastiada de que Miku esté siempre con ese papel. Además no es la típica miedosa y curiosa Alicia, sino al contrario, eso sí, es un poco llorona (como la original)

Puse Honne Dell como al conejo blanco porque además de tener el cabello blanco, es muy trabajador (obsesionado de hecho) y algo molesto y gruñón (mi Voyakiloid favorito).

Haku de la casa porque me encanta su personalidad, en la película es todo lo contrario pero ahí es una puerta o cerrojo, decidí hacerla como casa ya que es más entretenido.

Adivinen quienes son los tres locos! Subo pasado mañana (el martes, palabra de loca).

Hijos, que les acompañe Gumi y la fuerza del Héroe Panda


	2. Una fiesta de té ¿Ron?

Cap. 2

La Fiesta de Té… ¿Ron?

La niña trago difícilmente, estaba asustada.

- ¿Qué? El conejo te comió la lengua! – Y las tres personas ahí presentes empezaron a reírse locamente - ¿Qué eres? ¿Un humano?

- No, no, no! e-esa-hip! Es u-una-hip! Zana-hip-ria…! - dijo una libre borracha, también con cuerpo humano, pero con el normal tamaño de una liebre, sus orejas y rabo.

- jjijiji! – reía entre dientes una ratoncita que se escondía entre la ropa del tipo extraño.

- pero vamos! Niña, el trabajo es aburrido. Mejor vente a celebrar con nosotros esta fiesta de té. – dijo el hombre de sombrero guinda con un gran moño.

- tengo que seguir a ese conejo.

- ¿dime, hoy es tu cumpleaños? – dijo ignorándola

- no. pero yo quiero irme… - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- entonces a celebrar! – dicho esto, sus dos amigas, la libre borracha y la ratoncito, empezaron a entonar una melodía con el sonido de las tazas golpear. El sujeto del sombrero se levantó de su asiento y se acercaba a Gumi, hasta el punto de tomarla entre sus brazos (tenia tamaño de un conejo) y la colocaba en la mesa, donde el sombrerero también se subió. Y entontes

Con su ronca y psicópata vos empezó a cantar… al ritmo de las tazas.

¡Vamos! ¡La fiesta está por comenzar~!

Las teteras esperan por ti! Mi pequeña niña.

Quiero que pruebes los biscochos ¡que ricos están!

No quiero verte correr y llora, porque yo también llorare y esta fiesta esta es para disfrutar.

Acompáñame a servir las tazas que bailan junto a la liebre que está loca, zapatea en la mesa, los modales no importan.

El izquierdo y luego el derecho, gira el cuerpo toma de mi mano y yo te guio~

Bailaban sin pudor arriba de la mesa, con pasos dobles y movimientos locos, en uno de eso movimientos el sombrerero cayó al suelo de nalgas, haciendo que todos los presentes se rieran de él, inclusive el mismo.

Tomaban el té como si fuera ron, y en una de esas el sombrerero loco le dio un panecillo a Gumi y está sin chistar se lo comió, al poco tiempo la niña volvió a su tamaño original, con un pequeño problema. Su ropa no.

La niña grito cubriéndose como podía y el sombrerero solo tapaba sus ojos mientras los otros dos roedores reían eufóricamente.

- Upss! Se me olvido aquel detalle - decía mientras trababa infructuosamente de no verla. Con una mano en su rostro y otra tomo su sombrero, lo estiro, haciendolo más grande que Gumi, y cubrió a Gumi para después quitárselo de encima y salir con ropa (un vestido verde olivo). – ¡Ya! Listo! Mira que vestido tan mas mono! Déjame hacerte un sombrero y te verías más hermosa que esa…

- F-E-A reina de corazones! – terminaron los roedores

- enserio, que mujer tan fea, la veo y siento mi sangre coagularse de tanta fealdad! – dijo haciendo una expresión de limón agrio.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Gumi interesada

- ahh! Una usurpadora del reino y la alimaña más fea que hay en Locuralandia. Además de que canta como el horto* de mi abuela! – dijo el sombrerero loco

- pero, hip, si tú no tienes hip abuela, hipdiota. – dijo la liebre recostándose en su hombro

- calla, liebre borracha y loca. Que las liebres no hablan… o eso creía cuando vine por primera vez! – dijo enérgico – ah! La vida es rara~!

- ¿Tú no eres de aquí? – pregunto Gumi con un bocadillo en la boca y sentándose en la meza al lado del sombrerero loco.

- Mira, prueba este. – le extendió un panecillo de fresas y esta antes de tomarlo, el sombrerero loco se lo metió en la boca y varios más después, hasta dejarla con la boca llena de delicias, ignorándola. Mastico y trago con dificultad a falta de aire pero más panecillos serian metidos por el sombrerero loco que la veía con ternura y locura a la vez.

- ¡por el santo del altar de Dios! Ya no le metas más panecillos terminara echa una aceituna! – dijo la ratoncita pelirroja

- ¿Cómo aceituna tú has dicho? – dijo incrédulo y con una ferviente sonrisa

- Así es…

- imagínate tú! Que hermosa seria! Si con estas mejillas roba mi respiración, ahora con unas más regordetas! Que la fea reina me lleve a la muerte por pedófilo! – dijo apachurrando las mejillas sonrojadas de la niña mientras ella intentaba vanamente apartarle. – Además, lo que necesita esta niña es comida! Ya le viste sus costillitas! Parece un vagabundo la pobre! – dijo dolido y tocándose el pecho apasionadamente. – Por favor, ratita Miki! Servirle té! Que no ves que muere por una tacita.

- ¿yo? – dijo sin ganas la ratona.

- ¡sí, tú! Anda, anda! Que se enfría! – dijo dándole palmaditas a la ratoncita que era más pequeña que su palma y esta perezosamente iba en marcha. Tomo una tacita y se la llevo hacia Gumi que miraba graciosamente a la ratoncita, ya que, la taza era de igual tamaño que ella. Le acerco todo lo necesario para su té pero, faltaba lo más importante, la tetera.

Se acercó a ella, pero como era muy grande y pesada no pudo ni siquiera moverle un milímetro.

- ¿Sombrerero Kamui, me harías el favor? – dijo la ratoncita con una cuchara en sus manos/patas.

- claro, mi orejona amiga. – esto provoco una risa excesiva de cierta liebre, pero ignorando su contagiosa risa el sombrerero agarro la tetera. - ¡Por los bellos de mi abuela! Ya no hay té! – dijo alarmado, pero al poco rato, la aventó, que cayó en una pila de muchas teteras, con una mirada seria vio a la liebre Meiko. – No hay manera! Sácate el ron! Que la ocasión lo amerita! – dijo con una alegría inmensa.

- si-hip! mi loco amigo! – salto "como liebre" y busco entre la tierra sacando una botella nueva de licor. Se la entrego y este la abrió encantado.

- ¡Aquí esta! ¡Porque a veces el licor suele ser mejor que el té en la hora del té! Además, a falta de té el licor nos ayudara a amenizar una tarde sin él. – dijo sirviendo un poco de la sustancia en la taza de Gumi y esta nada más lo miraba curiosa. – ¡anda bébela! ¡Te hará sentir mejor! – dijo con una enferma sonrisa. Gumi obedeciendo se lo traga después de haber bebido la sustancia hizo gestos extraños y curiosos por el sabor, era la primera vez que lo bebía, su hermano nunca la dejo beber.

- ¡bien! ¡Así se hace! ¡Mi aceituna! – dijo aplaudiendo. Estando distraído, la liebre le arrebata la botella y corre con ella y es perseguido por él cuando se dio cuenta. Corren dando de vueltas por toda la meza, debajo de ella e incluso arriba de ella. Pero al poco tiempo el licor no era el motivo de la riña y persecución ya que habían tirado la botella y la ratoncita aprovecho el momento para agarrarse la botella y empinársela, lo cual era gracioso ya que tenía que tomárselo como biberón y con su tamaño, sus patitas traseras le servían como sostén.

Los dos al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era su riña, vieron a la ratita terminarse la botella. El pelimorado sombrerero enojado le arrebata la botella o lo que queda y se lo termina.

- ¡yo sabía que ustedes dos conspirarían contra mí! – dijo con una expresión llena de dolor, sin embargo, los tres amigos locos empezaron a reírse juntos sin parar.

- están locos… - dijo un gato azul que apareció de la nada, al lado de Gumi que estaba comiéndose los panecillos para quitarse el mal sabor del ron.

- ¿Quiénes? – Corearon animadamente – ¿nosotros? – se señalaron y empezaron a reírse aún más fuerte.

- Si, ustedes - dijo obvia la niña del vestido verde.

- Mi linda niña, tú también lo estás! Mira que para soportarnos es de valientes! – dijo el sombrerero quitándose el sombre en acto de benevolencia. – Además, a que país te vienes a arrimar!

- ¿entonces no estoy en Inglaterra? – dijo sin preámbulos

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? – pregunto el sombrerero poniéndose la ratita en su nariz

- bájate, bájate! – gritaba asustada la ratita Miki

- No conocen Inglaterra? – dijo sin creerlo

- No niña! Aaa! Solo sé que tú estás en Locuralandia! El país más lindo en todo Dreamland. – contesto la rata

- Arriba la reina! – grito animoso el sombrerero

- y abajo yo... (doble sentido) – dijo el gato en modo opulento y aburrido.

- bueno, me voy. Perseguiré al conejo de seguro ya no lo vuelvo a encontrar. – dijo bajándose de la silla desgastada. – gracias por la fiesta y los panecillos.

- ¿ya tan pronto? ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? – dijo triste el sombrerero

- Ummm, tal vez. Pero solo volveré por el conejo, regreso y me marcho. – y con esto empezó a correr en el camino en donde el conejo se había ido. Los tres locos y el gato la vieron irse serios y callados.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste? – pregunto seria y enojada la liebre que ya no parecía borracha sino lo contrario.

- Bueno, como lo dije antes; quiero volverla a ver. – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, con una mirada penetrante y cortante.

- Me cayó bien, espero y sobreviva. – dijo la ratona frotando su pequeño rostro con el del sombrerero loco.

- Por favor no vayas a cometer una locura – dijo desapareciendo el gato para solo dejar humo…

- bueno, mis alocadas happytyhappytyfriends, me marcho a seguir con la misión… - se levantó con el semblante amenazante y camino entre los matorrales hasta desaparecer.

- Esto será una aventura sin igual. – dijo la liebre bebiéndose la crema a falta de té.

- pero, me temo que terminara como la primera vez… - dijo la ratoncita pelirroja con tristeza pero con un semblante obscuro.

Ooooooooooooo

Si me fui un poco de la historia eso ya estaba planeado

Digamos que le cambie unas cuantas cosillas (de hecho) e incluí unas cuantas canciones que salieron de mi cabecita (si! Son horribles, pero si uno tiene imaginación puede imaginarse la música psicópata al fondo) detesto poner letras de canciones pero me dieron ganas y lo hice._.

Eclipse Total, adivinaste, era Gakupo *baba* y la liebre es Meiko, ¿por qué? No sé si vieron la peli de Tim, pues así aparece la liebre toda borracha y Meiko es la única para ese papel! Miki de ratoncita (en realidad tiene que ser un lirón pero no me gustan los lirones) porque es toda una monada! Quería poner a Miku pero Miku tiene otro papel especial. Kaito de Cheshire porque me agrado verlo con orejas y una psicópata sonrisa xD

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Nos vemos!

¿una pregunta ustedes nunca han tenido ese gusto por AliciaxSombrerero Loco?


End file.
